


Tears and Kisses

by infiniteyu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slapping, Sleep Deprivation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: Changkyun remembered each and every slap, but he loved him.





	Tears and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, but I hope you enjoy this short little fic.
> 
> Warning: there's violence. I, in no way, think domestic violence is ok. If you're suffering with abuse, please, get help. You don't have to go through this, there are people ready to help.

Changkyun opened his eyes, glad he could live for another day. With each passing moon, he could feel that his end was approaching. The loneliness, the fear, the anger - his love for Kihyun was deeper than any of those. He could see it in his lover's eyes, he could feel the heat of their passion still alive.

The first was always the hardest. It had been a couple of years ago, but he would never forget. 

 

Changkyun had gotten home from a party, only to find a really unhappy Kihyun sitting on their bed. There was no welcoming kiss or a reassuring smile, no. He just sat there, looking empty.

"I told you not to go to that party...", he said, his voice sounding dangerously low. 

"I know, but Leo-hyung invited me and...-"

"I told you not to..."

"I'm sorry, I just... I'm sorry."

"Changkyun..."

"Yes, hyung?", his hands were trembling, but he stood in front of Kihyun, facing his fears.

"Why did you really go?"

"I told you, h--"

"Don't lie to me", he got up, pushing the younger until his back hit the wall. "Don't fucking lie to me!", slap!

The burning feeling took hold of Changkyun, making him flinch with the sting. He faced Kihyun, unable to understand.

"What are you doing?", he asked, while tears started to flood his eyes.

"I love you...", Kihyun replied, pulling him for a kiss.

 

Changkyun came back to his senses, unbothered by his memories. Kihyun hadn't allowed him to eat, but he was allowed to sleep, at least - which he couldn't even do, knowing his brother was being buried and he wasn't there. He couldn't leave home. 

"Kihyun-hyung is doing what he has to", he said to himself, ignoring the bruises that made his whole body hurt. "He's taking care of you Changkyun, he loves you. And you love him too"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. Please stay safe. I love you all.


End file.
